The Awesome Club
The Awesome Club is a fanon TV Show. Characters This only lists SOME of the characters. For the full list, see this. Chrome A main protagonist who helps everybody in need. He is a member and the leader of The Awesome Club. He is the craziest and the funniest leader ever! His special is lightning. Bagel A main protagonist who is a member of The Awesome Club. He is a talking bagel who likes to hang out with friends. He is the creator of the show called "Y-Guy". He is the epic one of the club. His special is blasting awesome beams. Invader Rob A main protagonist who can't touch water, or else he would burn. His SIR unit is Random SIR. He is a member of The Awesome Club. He is the dangerous one. His special is summoning an Irken fleet. Homestar Runner A main protagonist who likes to run fast. He is the fast one of The Awesome Club. His special is running so fast that he can generate fire. Jelly A main protagonist who likes jellyfish, and a member of The Awesome Club. His special is emitting a powerful beam from his mouth and hands. Sr.Wario Sr.Wario is a member of the awesome club. His special is emitting a money beam of coins, dollars, piggybanks, ect. Random SIR A minor character of The Awesome Club who is random like Random Dude. Invader Zim A minor character of The Awesome Club who formerly wanted to destroy Earth. GIR The craziest of The Awesome Club. Hagel Another Bagel who is one of Bagel's friends. He can only say the words "Booga" and "Hooga". His special is talking so fast that enemies will get confused. Random Dude A character who helps The Awesome Club, and joins The Awesome Club temporarily sometimes. His special is randomness. Lord Zorgu The main antagonist and the leader of The Evil Club. Chrime A main antagonist and the second leader of The Awesome Club's rival club, The Evil Club. The One A 1,000 year old apesquid, who is old and wise. ˇ´ˇ´ The unpronounceable name and a star being alongside Geno. Geno Geno is a puppet who is a star being. The Dark Star The ultimate evil who appears in the movie (The Awesome Club: The Movie). He is the main antagonist of the movie who can transform into a powerful bug. The Dark Star X The main antagonist of the second movie called The Awesome Club: The Movie 2. The Dark Star X avenges his brother, The Dark Star. Fawful An antagonist of the first movie who can't control The Dark Star when it gets unstable. Y-Guy The leader of The Y-Guy Club. Nicky A 2 year old child who likes to beat up bad guys. Brandon A 10 year old inventor who's baby brother is Nicky. Starla A star who guides everybody. Reg A store clerk who hates his job. Talking paper A talking paper who will appear briefly in the third movie. Bomberman A guy with a bomb for a head. Smorg (character) Smorg is a creature made of multiple species of Smorg. Bert Bert is a 9001 year old puppet who is older then The One. Movies The Awesome Club: Unstable Star The Dark Star goes unstable and everybody needs to stop him. The Awesome Club 2: Vengeful Star The Dark Star X, The Dark Star's brother, avenges his brother and tries to rule the world. The Awesome Club 3: Flipping Dimensionz Dimentio takes over the world in an alternate timeline. The Awesome Club 4: Zorgu's New Plan A fourth, 4D movie is coming soon in 2020. Lord Zorgu creates a powerful device called "The Ender of Dimensions", hence the name, it can destroy all dimensions. Links Episode List: Here you go! Character List: Here you go! Clubs The Awesome Club The main club and the protagonist's club. Members: Chrome (leader) Bagel, Jelly, Homestar, Sr.Wario, Rob, Random SIR, Zim, GIR and Hagel. The Evil Club The Evil Club that wants to destroy The Awesome Club. Members: Lord Zorgu (leader), Chrime (second leader), Carrotstien, RACK, LT Fan, Suzon (formerly), Atom, Zorgu and Ozai. The Random Club A club that is very random. Members: Random Dude, Pie Guy and Random SIR (sometimes). The Y-Guy Club Y-Guy's club. Members: Y-Guy (leader), Mango, Gum, Cool Dude, Zing-Whatt and Hearty. The Fire Club A club of firebenders. Members: Suzon (leader), Ozai (formerly), Zuko and Iroh. The Explorer Club These people are evil explorers, but aren't in The Evil Club. Members: Dora the Explorer (leader), Deigo, and Boots. Category:Awesome Category:TV Shows Category:Fanon